


Albus, Scorpius

by Love_Creeps



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, more friendship then love but it still cute, sad but has a happy ending~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Creeps/pseuds/Love_Creeps
Summary: Harry potter  wants Albus and scorps to be far away from each other can they really do that? do they really need each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the song Evelyn, Evelyn I changed the lyrics a little to fit the two better   
> it not really like what happend in the book....so sorry if you don't like that   
> the song ---> https://youtu.be/pixkuUL9LgU

Albus, Scorps  
“why do we bother to try?” Albus said to Scorpius sadly, sadness filled his green eyes  
“why are you always running away?” Scorpius said back stepping closer to Albus  
“don't you feel like severing?” Albus asked Scorpius, Scorpius eyes widened opening his mouth to speak but Albus had already left, he falls to the floor crying  
“everything's just come together at last…”Scorpius had mumbled to himself the tears falling  
~~~~~  
“it's broken, I don't want to play!” Albus yelled to Rose, Rose was upset by the fact he and Scorpius weren't hanging out and how much it hurt the two boys to be apart  
~~~~~  
Scorps dreamed about when he and Albus were still together even after small fights that just made them grew close.  
“we grew up, closer than most…” Albus said to Scorpius and sat close to him   
“closer than anything…” Scorpius said back  
“closer than anything…”Albus said back placing his forehead on Scorpius's  
“shared our bed, and wore each other’s clothes,” Scorpius said his cheeks redden, Albus chuckled   
“talked about everything”  
“spoke about so many things”  
~~~~~~  
“what shall we do tonight?” Scorpius said, smiled softly at his friend   
~~~~  
“what shall we eat today?” Albus said to his best friend smiling at him happily   
~~~~~  
“can we go ice skating?” Scorpius asked beamed at his friend   
“but we just did that yesterday…” Albus told his friend   
~~~~~  
“should I be my father?” Albus asked,  
“can we be what we want?” Scorpius asked back  
“what if they don’t like us?” Albus said to him laying his hand on Scorpius  
“They won’t like us anyway…”.scoprs said *and takes Albus hands in his.  
~~~~  
Albus, Scorpius  
“why do we bother to try?” Albus said to Scorpius  
“why are you always running away?” Scorpius barked at him  
“don't you feel like severing?” Albus said looking down at his shoes  
“everything's just come together at last!...” Scorpius yelled at his friend tears falling   
“it's broken, I don't want to play!” Albus said before he ran off again  
~~~~  
“fill my glass!” Albus said at the three brooms with brother  
“let's drink a toast!” Albus added   
~~~  
Albus was drunk weeping in his dorm  
“this is my father wish” Albus mumbled trying not to cry but failing  
“so, why am I'm weeping?” he said out loud hiccupping the sound heard through the dorms, Scorpius was in his bed eyes closed, trying not to cry as well.  
“at your side, I feel like alive…” Scorpius said to Albus when he heard no more cries knowing Albus wouldn't hear  
~~~  
“I wake up first and I stare at you sleeping…” Scorpius mumbled as he saw his ex-friend sleeping softly looking peace he hasn’t looked like that in a long time, in Albus dream he thought of the times they were together  
*in Albus dream*  
“what shall we do tonight?” Scorpius asked Albus, he laid in Albus lay snuggling up to him.  
“what shall we eat today?” Albus said back playing with the edges of Scorpius's hair.   
~~~~  
Scorps remember a time he was with Albus joking about his crush  
“do you think I should marry her?” Scorpius frowned   
“but you just met her yesterday…”Albus teased Scorpius as Scorpius blushed.  
~~~~  
“should we be like our fathers?” Albus had asked Scorpius once  
“will we be liked then?” Scorpius asked  
“I don’t want to be famous…”Albus said,  
“they're watching us anyway…” Scorpius said leaning on Albus tears in his eyes

Albus, Scorpius  
“why do we bother to try?” Albus said crying as he saw Scorpius  
“why are you always running away?” Scorpius said back  
“I don't feel like severing,” Albus said getting closer to Scorpius  
“everything's just come together at last…” Scorpius smiled tears fall  
“It's still broken, I still want to play,” Albus said as he brings Scorpius into a hug tightly.

“we grew up, so very close…” Albus said   
~~~~  
“a parasite little host…” Albus mumbled 

“I'm only trying to do what is best for us!” Albus added/yelled at Scorpius.

“well, I never asked for this! I never wanted this!” Scorpius barked tears falling

“all that I want is to be with you!”Scorpius yelled

“looking in your eyes, I'm coming home…” Albus said as Scorpius ran off  
~~~~

“just get away from me!”Albus cried out

“please just stop touching me!” Albus asked Scorpius, Scorpius held Albus had

“you're always trying to be somebody else!” Scorpius said to Albus, Albus pulled his hand and ran off 

“now I realize I'm really alone…” Scorpius said  
~~~~  
“Well, am a loser because of you!" Albus yelled,   
“but you never cared for me!” Scorpius cried   
“why don't you leave me alone!” Albus said,   
“cause you never dare to be yourself!” Scorpius said  
“cause you never listen, and you're always insisting on just reminiscing” Scorpius added   
“ I feel something missing!” Albus said

I just want my friend. Why can’t we be together again?  
~~~~~  
Albus and Scorpius saw each other staring tears red from crying throats dry from yelling they fall to the ground   
“Albus,” Scorpius said reaching out for Albus   
“Scorpius” Albus said back reaching out for Scorpius.  
Each time they said each other name they got closer   
"Albus"  
“Scorpius”

"Albus"  
“Scorpius”

"Albus"  
“Scorpius”

"Albus"  
“Scorpius”

"Albus"  
“Scorpius”

"Albus"  
“Scorpius”

 

Albus and Scorpius were close to holding each other in their arms Albus was hiding is face in Scorpius's neck his cries muffled   
“I love you,” Scorpius said hiding his face in Albus' hair.  
“I love you too,” Albus said smiling holding him closer, never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> everthing thing the say so everthing in "" is the lyrice only the the i love you part and the things i changed to fit it alittle better


End file.
